Postmaster GS: Athrun's Decisive Move to Orb
by Depp.Station
Summary: After the events of the First Bloody Valentine War, Athrun Zala contemplates on his decision to stay with Cagalli as she heads back to her home-country of Orb for her duty as the new Chief Representative. A Two-Shot. R
1. Chapter I

**Gundam Seed Remaster Two-Shot  
**

_Summary: After the events of the First Bloody Valentine War, Athrun Zala contemplates on his decision to stay with Cagalli as she heads back to her home-country of Orb for her duty as the new Chief Representative._

* * *

**_~ Athrun's Decision ~_  
**

* * *

**Marshall Islands, Reverend Malchio's Orphanage**

Athrun watched her pace around the tiny room like a madman, gritting her teeth in obvious annoyance as she argued with the person on the other line. She fidgeted with her loose blouse and ran a hand through her hair a couple of times, pulling and gripping. Lacus watched her friend too, holding on to Kira in worry.

She's been like that for the past hour, her face contorting now and again, matching her temper and her emotions even though she barely spoke. In fact, she barely said anything coherent because it seemed like half the time, she was shouting at the poor person on the other line who was unfortunate enough to have been the victim of her bouts of anger.

It wasn't until a good fifteen minutes later did the young woman finally end the call with a long sigh and a soft-spoken, "Alright."

She fell on the rug between the two occupied couches, exhausted.

Athrun looked at Kira, who was already looking at him. Neither wanted to start asking the questions since they didn't know exactly where to begin.

"Is everything alright, Cagalli?" Lacus asked, concerned. The two friends were grateful for her presence.

Cagalli sat up after a while and responded. "It was Kisaka. Apparently Orb is in a serious power-struggle with the Five Families who are still not in agreement with the signage of the Junius Treaty."

Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"But Cagalli, Orb knows full well that signing the treaty means that the country will be restored in its state before the war," Kira was shocked that Orb would even think otherwise!

Cagalli sighed. "The signing of the treaty isn't the problem, Kira," she said looking at him. "It's about _who_ will be signing it."

All pairs of eyes looked at her.

"You mean, they're asking _you_ to do that, Cagalli-san?" Lacus' shocked response made Cagalli laugh.

"Of course." She laughed condescendingly. "I mean, I _am_ the ruler of Orb now since the death of my father. But, I didn't really think much about that since we've all been occupied with the war."

Athrun was deep in thought for a moment. It was true that Cagalli was now the ruler of Orb since her father, Chief Representative Uzumi Nara Attha had been killed along with Orb's ministers after they had detonated the Morgenroete facility and the Kaguya mass driver, thwarting the plans of the leader of the Blue Cosmos terrorist group, Muruta Azrael. However, he never really gave it much thought then on how Cagalli would now end up in this political mess between the nations concerning the need for peace and justification from all sides in a big game of tug of war.

A war in which she would be playing a significant role in. He frowned. He disliked what her duties would entail.

"And I didn't really mean to get you all wound up about all this because of me," Cagalli continued, breaking off Athrun in mid-thought. "I knew this would come anyway, I just didn't think it would come sooner than wanted."

Athrun glanced at Kira who looked more worried than usual. He was certain his twin brother instincts were kicking in as he watched his sister fall prey to her country's sudden expectation of her return and to take over the political duties so that they could all get back with running their lives as normal as possible. She would end up with the total opposite. People would hate on her and her beliefs after much devastation it caused and she would be the target of much criticism.

Both shifted in their seats uncomfortably, obviously disturbed by the sudden events.

Kira noticed Athrun's perusal and they shared a look of understanding. Athrun himself didn't want her to be a part of the political game of nations which tended to be as bloody and as violent as war itself. He had to do something. After all, he had given her his word that he would always protect her.

* * *

The room was bathed in darkness when Athrun half-stumbled, half-walked in, steadying himself with whatever unknown thing stood between him and the floor. Good thing a small wooden table was his for the steadying.

He wasn't entirely sure how he ended up from his shared room with Kira to wherever he was then but he was glad that he didn't make enough noise to disturb the peaceful home. He dusted his pants and squinted in the darkness until his eyes landed on the thick tresses of white and gold under the spilled moonlight, belonging to a golden-haired young woman.

Cagalli.

He walked over to her, surprised that she didn't feel his presence at all until he bumped his foot on a leg of a chair.

"Damn it," he whispered through gritted teeth as he felt the agonising pain in his little toe. Cagalli turned around in surprise and caught hold of Athrun's arm as he tried to balance himself.

"Thank you," he said, propping himself beside her.

"What are you doing up so late, Athrun?" she asked, looking over him curiously.

"I can ask the same for you too, Cagalli," Their eyes met for a brief moment before she broke it and looked back through the window.

"I was just thinking over the happenings during my time in North Africa with the resistance against ZAFT. And how much I detested the name, 'Goddess of Victory.'"

"Goddess of Victory?"

Cagalli smiled at his curious reaction. "Queer, huh? I found it really annoying how they continually called me that. I didn't even do much except cause them more trouble."

Athrun liked her laugh. It reminded him of him and Kira when they were young and fooling around like a couple of street kids.

"You've been through a lot for someone of regal ancestry, Cagalli. That should give you an advantage with handling the military decisions with Orb in the coming future."

Cagalli lowered her head in dismay. She wanted to tell him that she would show those top guns who was in charge, but in reality, she was thoroughly and outright frightened. She knew that her facade of bravery now in front of Athrun would only render her a fool in front of him when he truly sees how she could crumble with decisions concerning the future of Orb. She knew her ideals and beliefs would be her drive, but the sentiments of her people would also be a contributing factor for her reluctance.

She knew that they would be her biggest enemy in the field of politics and faltering at the last minute and letting her country down, frightened her more than ever.

Athrun saw her clench her fists together. She was battling with herself. He knew her decisions would impact the lives of her people for the good or for the bad depending on how careful and thorough she is with dealing with matters and new policies.

"Cagalli," he carefully reached out and took her hand in his. She looked up at him, her pink-tinged cheeks matching his own. No, he had to be her needed support now. She saved his life then, now, it was his turn to do the same.

And he wanted to make sure that she would feel it not out of obligation but because he truly and utterly cared for her.

"You're not alone in this," Emerald met Bronze in a heart-fluttering moment of need of comfort and assurance.

"You were the goddess of victory in battle, the daughter of the lion of Orb and now, the Chief Representative. You've fought through battles that not only tested you physically but also your emotional endurance. You stood firm to what you believed in and you fought to protect those who you care for the most." Athrun lifted her chin so that he could directly look at her golden eyes.

"I want you to know that I share this same dream with you now," he said, smiling at her. Cagalli's eyes widened in surprise. Athrun laughed softly. "You've taught me how being alive is our greatest battle and how sometimes, we can't avoid fighting others because we need to fight in order to protect those we love."

He squeezed her hands in assurance. "I'm going to do exactly that, Cagalli." Cagalli gave him a curious look.

"I'm going to fight to protect you," he said, turning around and looking through the clear windows. Cagalli saw the sincerity in his emerald eyes and her heart warmed.

"I can protect myself, thank you very much, Athrun Zala," she said with a mocking smile. He turned to her and smiled.

"For extra protection," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "Or better yet, someone who can restrain the lioness of orb in case of an emotional emergency."

Cagalli playfully pushed him from her.

"Jerk," she said with a huff. Athrun smiled. It wasn't that hard to defeat the goddess of victory after all.

* * *

**A/N: **Since I just recently came across the ginormous fact that Gundam Seed has been HD remastered for the benefit of us all GS and also GSD fans (this year, folks) and after dedicating two days of my social life, family life, computer life and food life into watching every single 48 episodes, I came up with this.

I hope you all had a ball with it. It shall be continued, as it is a two-shot after all.

I'm guessing you're all hankering for a little more AsuCaga romance. And that that is why there is a next chapter to this. *insert smiley face*

Also, I shall be fanfictioning (yes, my new and will-be-used-more-than-usual word) these other AsuCaga events after the 2nd chapter is posted:

_**1. **GS scene after Cagalli saves Athrun from self-destructing the Justice with him in it.  
_**2**. Pre-GSD: The escapades of Athrun and Cagalli while living in Orb.  
_**3.**_ GSD Final Plus OVA scene and the intimate hug between Athrun and Cagalli before Cagalli's departure for Orb.

With no. 2, I'm thinking of doing a collection or an anthology of various events and scenarios with our beloved two during their little time in Orb. (wink face appropriate about now) We'll see how it goes.

But for now, Read & Review and I highly recommend re-watching _Gundam Seed HD Remaste_r. The whole season is on youtube!

Till then, all aboard!

__


	2. Chapter II

**Gundam Seed Remaster Two-Shot**

_Summary: After the events of the First Bloody Valentine War, Athrun Zala contemplates on his decision to stay with Cagalli as she heads back to her home-country of Orb for her duty as the new Chief Representative._

This chapter is especially dedicated to bluebloodblues: Thank you for such an encouraging review! You inspired me to update as soon as possible and to even up my writing a bit more. But you be the judge, I hope it at least scraped through the high standard you've set for me. :) Sending virtual ice cream to you!

* * *

_**~ Leaving for Orb ~**_

* * *

"Uh-huh. Yup. Sure. Wait, what? No, I haven't received anything. Those stupid parliamentarians think I'm a what? That is it! I'm going to behead every single one of them in such a gruesome fashion that..."

Athrun laughed to himself as he watched Cagalli rage near the shoreline, kicking the hapless waves in wanton fury when the only ever crime it committed was to be in near proximity of the vicious Chief Representative. He shook his head. How exactly would Cagalli handle the frantic situations of her country when her patience was blown up top with just being on the phone?

He sighed. It was going to be a lot harder to restrain this goddess than he thought.

Straightening up, he walked over to the raging young woman, being careful not to be hit by her furious waving arms. He backed up to her left just as she turned towards him in exasperation and he took this opportunity to grab the phone from her in a quick, fluid motion that Cagalli was left in disbelief afterwards.

"Hello, Colonel Kisaka? Uh yes, this is Athrun Zala." Athrun quickly moved away from Cagalli who tried to grab the phone back.

_Give it back right now, Athrun Zala_, she mouthed. Athrun shook his head.

Cagalli watched in seething anger as Athrun continued the conversation for her. He laughed now and then and apologised for her behalf. Apologised for her behalf? What was she some sort of Queen?

Close.

And that sudden thought made her laugh to herself just as Athrun had done when he was observing her. She couldn't help but think about how stupid she had sounded then, arguing with Kisaka about Orb's government officials who were all trying to come up with a solution as to who would sign the treaty in place of her because of her absence.

It was true that she wasn't there when she should have been, but first of all, they didn't give her ample notice about her need to be there anyway. Besides, she enjoyed herself immensely here with Reverend Malchio and the children, Kira, Lacus and with Athrun. It was damn fine for them to try and kill each other with trying to find a way to get her back. She had a good rest and she needn't think about anything else but her recuperation.

Athrun made sure of that and so did the others. Now, Athrun was bailing her out of another frightening conversation with Kisaka, who had done nothing but simply inform her.

She continued laughing at her foolishness, making Athrun look back at her and worry about her sanity. He closed the conversation with a quick "Thank you, I'll have Cagalli call you again after she recovered," and watched the blonde-haired chuckle like a pregnant woman on labour medication.

"Cagalli, are you oka-"

"I'm absolutely fine!" she exclaimed, hurling herself forward and landing on the blue-haired, making them both topple over on the sun.

Athrun was still recovering from what just happened while Cagalli continued to express her amusement while balanced on his chest.

"Cagalli," he held her shoulders and slowly lifted her up. She had tears on the corner of her eyes as she looked down on him with a huge smile.

"S-Sorry," she said, trying to stand up, but she failed and eventually fell back down on his chest again. Instead of being annoyed, Athrun just laughed with her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him in contentment. Neither seemed to notice their intimate position until they had settled down and caught their breathing.

Cagalli's eyes widened and she stiffened slightly, causing Athrun to mutter a curse for being disturbed.

"S-Sorry again, Athrun," she said, standing up quickly and dusting herself off. Athrun still sat on the sand, lifting up his knees so he could lean on them.

"It doesn't have to be like this all the time, Cagalli," he said. Cagalli blushed at what he implied.

"Doesn't have to be like what? You and I aren't even supposed to be doing something like this out in the open! Imagine if the kids came running and saw us like this! Reverend Malchio would want our heads on sticks!"

Surprisingly enough, Athrun just laughed.

"This isn't a laughing matter, Athrun Zala," she said, glaring at him, hands on hips.

"I think Kira's likely the one to come after me," he said with a grin. "With the Freedom all repaired and all too..." Cagalli blushed even more.

"Wh-What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, Kira's your brother. It's just right for him to be protective of you."

Cagalli turned away, afraid to deepen her embarrassment with her flushing cheeks. What in the Cosmos was that Zala implying anyway? That they were some sort of couple now and...

Cagalli's eyes widened. Flashbacks of memories suddenly clouded her thoughts. The memory of her first meeting with Athrun, their emotional exchanges and even threats to each other, followed by her giving him her prized Haumea necklace because she didn't want him to die. The looks they shared aboard the Archangel, including his unexpected hug and their first kiss. Cagalli placed a hand over mouth.

That kiss! Of course he would think that something _was_ going on between them right now. She re-assessed her emotions and her responses to them over the course of their meetings leading up to the end of the war. It _was_ her who saved him from self-destructing with the Justice and their emotional dependence with each other then and the comfort they shared with one another was truly something special to her even then.

She couldn't deny it. In fact, she wouldn't. Athrun 'that freaking bastard' Zala was right. They were together now even though they may not have clearly labelled it as official.

"Look, Cagalli," she heard him say. "I don't mean to rush into things. If this isn't what you want yet then-"

"No," she whispered in a defiant tone. Athrun had been there for her, had protected her and promised to protect her. If her feelings for him weren't real, then why did she reciprocate that kiss when they were on the Archangel? And never to admit, enjoyed it too. "We _are_ together," she said as if she was saying it to herself.

Athrun wasn't sure exactly what she had said with her barely audible whisper and took a step forward.

"Cagalli-"

She turned around and locked eyes with his. His brow turned up, confused as to what was going on.

"I..." she hesitated, took a deep breath then smiled up at him.

"I think I'm going to have a little talk with my little brother then," she said, her eyes sparkling with mischievous intentions. "I think I may have to tell him what his best friend has done to his _twin sister_."

Athrun's eyes widened. Cagalli ran from him with a mocking laugh. She wasn't about to let him win this game any time soon.

* * *

**Current Time: 0715 Hours**

**Departure: 0900 Hours**

She was going to miss this place. The playful children all sunburnt and red, the moist smell of the ocean and the calming wind that blew past unhurriedly yet excitedly, dancing you in its soothing arms.

There was nothing to worry about here. No people to look after, no country to be run. No one shoving papers at you or pressuring you to do something you're not willing to do. She was sure that those were just some of the things that her new job would necessitate from her and that by the end of the day she would feel so downright exhausted that she wouldn't have time to do anything else but curl up in a ball, still in her uniform and fall asleep till the morning arose and a brand new day of work would wake her up for the daily rituals.

She sighed. Better not think too much about that. She remembered what Reverend Malchio had said that day after Kisaka had told her of their departure. "Take each day as it goes, Cagalli," he had said. "Don't stress yourself about what tomorrow would bring because the day already has its own worries. Just focus your energy on the issues of the day and wake up again to do the same for the next."

Reverend Malchio was right. She couldn't afford to waste her energy continually worrying about the future. She just needs to focus on what each day would need from her and give it her best.

Athrun placed a mug of sweet tea in front her as he sat across from her, drinking black coffee.

"Worried?" he asked, looking at her.

She fidgeted with the strap of her singlet and smiled as she blew the steam from her drink.

"More like excited," she replied.

"That sounds good," he said, getting up and fetching themselves a bread roll.

"Tell me what you're most excited about," Cagalli secretly liked it when Athrun would make small talk with her. During the course of her time out in the field, the people she came across would usually just ask about any news from the front or gossip about those 'Coordinator bastards' who wanted to take over the world. No one really paid attention to each other or asked what they felt at that time. Athrun used to be like that, cooping up his feelings as if they were birds to be sold.

She smiled at him. She had taught him well. But better yet, he learned from it.

"Running a country seems like such a big responsibility. I mean, just watching my Father go through stress upon stress of expectations and disloyalties made me want to run away. And well, you know that that's true to an extent," Athrun nodded his head with a small smile.

"But now that I think about it, this will be a great opportunity for me to prove to the world just how the Attha's would rule a nation. And how we will go through all lengths to stay true to our beliefs. Like how my father died to defend this belief, I'm prepared to do so too."

Athrun smiled at her confidence. "There's one difference between how you would rule compared to your father though."

Cagalli looked up in surprise. Athrun gave her an affectionate look that made her blush.

"I wouldn't let anything or anyone touch you, Chief Representative. And I give you my word that I_ will_ kill if anyone tries to do so otherwise, no matter how much you dislike the idea of death."

Cagalli looked deep in his emerald pools and beamed.

"I think you're fully underestimating my capacity with self-defence, Athrun,"

Athrun laughed then, warming Cagalli's insides and making her heart flutter in an unusual way she had never felt before.

"I'm not going as far as that, no," he said, standing up and walking over to her. "I'm just simply reinstating my duty as your personal bodyguard. Alex Dino, at your service."

Cagalli laughed when he saluted. "Alex Dino," she played around with the name. "It does sort of suit you, I guess."

Athrun grinned. "Well, we did both choose it."

Cagalli gave a satisfied sigh in response. "That's true. And we all know that Cagalli Yula Attha has an impeccable sense of choosing."

Athrun leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips, almost throwing her off of her chair in surprise.

"Well, we haven't seen the best of your decision-making yet till we see you on the pedestal, Chief Representative Attha. But the people of Orb would be grateful that you're already practicing on that very important skill."

Cagalli blushed feverishly as she sat numbly in her continual shocked state but it didn't take long for her to hurry after the sly idiot out into the beach, shouting his name in her embarrassment as she went as they made the most of their time together before they leave for good.

* * *

**A/N:** That was a little longer than what I thought, but I hope you all enjoyed it! Upcoming fanfictioning for AsuCaga is in progress. Read & Review s'il vous plait!  
And to rid of confusions, that is the end of this story as a whole. It _is_ a Two-Shot after all.

Till then!


End file.
